A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems including one or more main rotor systems. A main rotor system generates aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight and thrust to move the rotorcraft in forward flight. Another example of a rotorcraft rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system. For smooth and efficient flight in a rotorcraft, a pilot balances the engine power, main rotor collective thrust, main rotor cyclic thrust and the tail rotor thrust, and a control system may assist the pilot in stabilizing the rotorcraft and reducing pilot workload
Generally, aircraft, including rotorcraft, are powered by turbine or piston engines, each of which uses a combustible fluid as a fuel source. The fuel system is a fluid handling system that delivers fuel from fuel storage system to the engine system, where the engines burn the fuel to power the aircraft. Additionally, other fluids, such as hydraulic fluid, coolant, or the like, may be provided by various fluid handling systems extending throughout the aircraft.